bleachsoulsocietyrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Runa Kirameki
Runa Kirameki (煌 ルナ, Kirameki Runa) was the former lieutenant of 5th Division and served under Captain Reina Sasaki. She is one of the protagonist characters. Appearance Runa is tall, slim, and rather busty with an average height. She currently has medium length dark colored hair and violet eyes. Originally having waist length hair, she found it inconvenient and also symbolizing her letting go of her past, she asked Captain Yuki Kaname to cut it for her. She usually wears the standard Shinigami robes, but often wears a seifuku or a short, modified floral kimono. Personality Runa is sweet, friendly, and thoughtful, though the she can be rather mischievous at times and tends to like playing pranks. She addresses everyone by their proper title, unless they are close to her. She is also stubborn and gullible at times and defensive against perverted boys. Runa looks up to her captain at the time she was a lieutenant, Reina, and admires her. She tries her best to be as good as her captain. During her spare times, she trains, draw, or make treats such as cookies for everyone. She usually hangs around with Reina, Izumi, being her childhood friend, Yuriko, and Yusuke, who she usually calls nii-chan. She also has an affection for Tsujihara Ukitake, and his two Zanpakutō Spirits. Her favorite foods are noodle dishes like ramen and soba. History Runa was sent to the 78th District in Rukongai, Inuzuri, after her death as a young girl in the Human World. She met another young girl named Izumi Yukari and they grew up together in Rukongai and had many adventures together. They became as close as sisters. She also befriended a young boy named Haruo Yamada who came from the same district. During the Hollow Invasion era, Izumi and her were attacked by a Hollow and were saved by Yusuke Fujimoto in the forest of Inuzuri. When they were attacked, they were both taken to the Shinō Academy and graduated in the same year and moved to different divisions in the Gotei 13. Both girls maintain close relationships with Yusuke, Runa likes to call Yusuke, nii-chan and thinks of him as an older brother. Runa originally started out in the 9th Division, but was promoted to the 5th Division. Recently, Runa has moved in with her 'nii-chan' Yusuke after he married Yuki taichou. She, Minami, Yusuke and Yuki are now living together, but she was removed from her position. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Runa shows great skill with wielding her Zanpakutō, often sparring for fun with captains and has great mastery of its special ability. The ability being rather flexible allows her to use her imagination and conjure all sorts of attacks. Hakuda Practitioner: Runa prefers to fight with her Zanpakutō but she is just as skilled with her Hakuda if the need comes to be. She is agile and has good dexterity. Shunpo Expert: Runa is proficient in Shunpo and can keep up with captain level. Her fitness and speed is kept at top level with her captain's often extreme and arduous excersises. Kidō Practitioner: As a lieutenant, Runa has a capable understanding of Kidō spells and can identify them on site. She is not a common user of this art but will resort to it when her weapons are disabled. High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Runa has a high level of spiritual energy. It is colored violet when released. Zanpakutō Henkan Keijōchō (変換形状蝶, literally translated as "Shape Transforming Butterflies"): It is in the form of a straight bladed katana with a tsuba that looks like the shape of butterfly wings (imagine a four pointed star with edges curving out). It has a black handle with a violet swirling pattern on it and she carries it chained to her clothing on her left hand side. *'Shikai': Its release command is "Flutter" (翻る, Hirugaeru). : Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai state, Henkan Keijōchō's blade turns into a swarm of white butterflies that glow violet which Runa can control with her hilt and multiply at the expense of her own energy. The butterflies' wings are really razor shape blades. The butterflies themselves can join together forming shields or different formations limited only by Runa's imagination and strength. :*'Tsumujikaze no chō' (つむじ風の蝶, Whirlwind Butterflies): A maneuver which can form a tornado of butterflies that can surrond, trap and cut through an enemy. Runa most often uses it when facing a large number of enemies. :*'Chō-sai '(蝶債, Butterfly Bonds): A special ability that allows Runa to select people to receive her special butterfly. With this, there is no need to use easily hell butterflies. The people who receive this butterfly can all communicate directly at will with her through a bond the butterfly creates. With this butterfly, Runa can easily find the exact location of someone and vice versa. The butterfly will follow the owner around everywhere and will only fade away when Runa's reiatsu completely disappears or she is dead or near dead. *'Bankai': Runa's Bankai is not yet completely achieved even though she is training hard for it. She has been able to produce a few black butterflies, with the ability to suck up another's spirit energy. Henkan Keijōchō is a rather hyper little kid and is mischevious (rather like its owner at times) and not very co-operative. Trivia *Yusuke Fujimoto calls her "Ruru" as her nickname. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami lieutenants